


Relationships Are About Trust

by AshenPebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, You can't, angst with a twist ending, but you can't tell me wolfstar isn't canon, ok I'll shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: Remus and Sirius get into a fight, but work it out in the end
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Relationships Are About Trust

“How could you?” asked Remus, his voice was low and his eyes were welling with tears, “How could you?” he repeated, this time in a sharper tone.

“I’m sorry, Remus. So, so sorry.” Sirius pleaded in return, his voice was soft and panicked, “I didn’t mean to. You have to believe me!”

Remus’ eyes were cold and icy, despite the hot tears attempting to get out. “I don’t know what to believe anymore, Sirius. Not after I caught you in the act.” he looked away at this, not wanting to see Sirius’ pained expression.

“I’m sorry.” said Sirius once again, “You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Like that’s any better!” shouted Remus as he turned his face back towards Sirius, tears starting to finally fall down his cheeks, “I thought relationships were supposed to be about trust.” he said coldly.

“They are! They are, Remus, they are.” Sirius was clutching a hand over his heart, the cloth of his shirt balled in his fist.

“Then how could you do this to me?” asked Remus, his voice firm and unwavering, “I trusted you Sirius, and you broke that trust.”

Sirius’ eyes flashed in pain and his bottom lip started to quiver, “And I’m sorry for that Remus, I really am.” replied Sirius, his throat starting to close in, “But you have to give me another chance! I love you, Remus. Please don’t leave me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” the shorter boy’s voice broke at the end.

“Then you really should have thought of that before.” Remus said, his voice flat and his expression cold.

“Please Moony,” begged Sirius, his face red from the tears that were now streaming down his face, “please. I’ll never do it again, I swear.” he said firmly.

“I expect a full apology, Sirius.”

Sirius’ face brightened slightly as hope flashed across his features. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly saying, “Remus John Lupin, I am deeply sorry for eating your chocolate. I have learned my lesson and promise to never do it again.”

The black haired boy opened his eyes to find his boyfriend’s features softening and a small smile spreading across his scarred face, “Apology accepted.”

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Sirius smiled brightly and rushed across the room, trapping Remus in a large hug. “But don’t you dare so much as touch my chocolate ever again.” the werewolf whispered into his boyfriend's hair.

Both boys let out a few small giggles as they clung to each other, perfectly content to stay in each other’s arms for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> was there a point to this? no. did i enjoy writing it nonetheless? yes. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this one shot as i had fun writing it! also, please feel free to leave any one shot ideas down below, i mostly write drarry and wolfstar, but will do a few other ships as well (perciver, romione, pansmione, etc.)


End file.
